tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Under the Pressure: Season 3, Random.org Big Brother USA
Main Page: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal's_Games%3A_Under_the_Pressure Under the Pressure: Random.org Big Brother USA, is the third season of Under the Pressure, a group game series hosted by Cereal222. Casting for the season took place on August 3, 2014, just fifteen days after the launch of season #2. Casting should end on August 4th, with the game starting on August 5th. Format The season has fourteen players, who will compete over several weeks to win the game. The season works on a two-day schedule, with an eliminaton occuring every other day. Each round, random.org will randomly choose a Head Of Household, and on the same day, that person will nominate two houseguests for eviction. The same day, the Power Of Veto will be awarded to a random player, who can choose to veto one of the two nominations, forcing the HOH to name a replacement. The next day, the players vote to eliminate one of the people nominated for eviction from the house. There was only one major twist this season: for the twist, Random.org put the 14 players into 7 teams of 2. Rawr and Calla (Red), Suf and Carly (Orange) Nytrell and Spark (Yellow) ,Right and Arcanine (Green) Charlotte and Natalie (Blue), Sosyo and Cjuddy (Purple) Riley and Nocturnal (Pink) One team will win HOH (random.orged) and that team will nominate one other team for eviction. The veto can be used on ONE team member, and then one person from a different team can be nommed. However, the initial nominees must be one of the seven teams. This twist will last the first four weeks. If your partner is evicted, you will be safe until the final ten. (This twist is a bit different from dynamic duos). Elimination Table Rileythepegasus101 returned in Season 4 for Survivor Panama, and then again in season 8 for the duel. Total seasons: 3 Sosyomomma returned in season 9 for Big Brother Canada. Total Seasons: 2 Carly returned in season 8 for The Duel. Total seasons: 2 This contestant won Head Of Household (HOH) and nominated two houseguests for eviction that week. They may have needed to nominate a third person as a replacement in case the power of veto is used, allowing one of the original nominees to escape elimination. This contestant won Power of Veto (POV) and was eligible to remove one of the two nominees from the chopping block. In weeks where the yellow box is missing, it means that one of the nominees won POV and used it to save themself from eviction, or the HOH won veto. This contestant was nominated for eviction by one of the two HOH's of the week. However, this person had the power of veto used on them, and escaped eviction. This contestant's partner was eliminated, so they had immunity until the final ten. This contestant was nominated for eviction by one of the two HOH's of the week. This player did not have the power of veto used on them and had to face the vote for elimination. Sometimes, a nominated contestant will originally be safe; however, they can be nominated by the HOH if the Power of Veto is used to save one of the original nominees. This contestant was eliminated from the game in a previous week. This contestant was ejected from the game due to being inactive. Here is an example of how this season's twist works: EXAMPLE: Blue team wins HOH Blue team nomiantes the Red team Yellow team member wins veto and saves one member of the red team Blue team re-nominates (the member of the yellow team that did not win veto can be backdoored) Yellow team member is evicted, red team survives, and the remaining yellow team member wins immunity until final 10. Ways this twist differs from dynamic duos: -One person does not win HOH. Two people win HOH together and nominate another team. -Two people from the same team may not face final nominations together (yes, the initial nominations need to be from the same team, but if veto is used, two people from different teams can be final noms together). -When one team member is evicted, the other team member CAN win POV, even though they are already safe. -When a team is nominated, and a member of that team wins veto, they cannot safe both themself and their partner. (I.E. If red team is nominated and a member wins, they can only veto themself, not their whole team).